


Saints Row

by Boomer1125



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Saints Row
Genre: BAMF Sansa Stark, Dark! Jon, Gen, Ruthless Jon, Ruthless Sansa, Sansa is going through some shit in this story, as in she'll ruthlessly kill every rival gang member who is in between her and her city, dark! sansa, i don't know how to tag stuff, she is learning the ropes of gang life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: Sansa Stark joins the Third Street Saints after their leader Julius Little saves her life in the streets of Stillwater.The journey that follows from this decision is filled with murder, pain, bullets, friendship, love, and of course mayhem.Just another Tuesday in Stillwater.





	Saints Row

**Author's Note:**

> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/703124560554292735/
> 
> Locket: https://www.pinterest.com/fuller7704/saints-row/
> 
> Bag:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/776167317007471131/

Sansa Stark dropped the gun to the floor with muffled thump not caring where it landed on her off white carpet. All she could do is stare at the various bullet holes which littered her boyfriend face. Correction ex-boyfriend. She tried to stop her hands from shaking as she clasped them tightly together.

As she looked at the his once brilliant hazel eyes - which she had thought that were filled with passion and love- but were now alien to her as the gun in her hand had been. Hollow, vacant eyes which continued to stare up at her.

_"WHORE."_

Sansa could still hear his hateful words that he spat at her with his dying breath.

She felt her lips curl up into a snarl of fury, betrayal and hurt.

Sansa walked towards Harry's bloody corpse and kicked him several times in the stomach. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to kick her ex-boyfriend venting the fury she felt coursing through her veins.

God she hated him but she had loved him once.

He deserved death for what he did to her.

Sansa stepped back from the body panting as she wiped the tears from her face. She pulled her hand back to see that her tears had mixed with the blood which splattered onto her when she unloaded the clip into him. She stared at her hand for a minute before aggressively wiping at her face trying to remove all of the blood from her face.

Once she felt like she got all the blood and tears from her face she just stared at her bloody hands.

She released a breath before rocking forward on her feet and retching over the filthy threadbare carpet.

Thirty minutes, Sansa found herself sitting with her back against the wall of the shower as she let the hot water hit her full blast.

After realizing what she had done she broke down into hysterical sobs as she collapsed in the shower. 

She was a killer.

A murderer.

And she would always would be one for the rest of her life.

But she didn't regret the fact that she did what she had to survive.

The only thing she mourned was the person that Harry used to be. It's easier to tell herself that she killed a monster who sold her body to pay off debts than realize that everything that Harry had told her had been a lie. 

Sansa smiled bitterly as she leaned her head against the wall. 

Her brooding was interrupted when the pipes rattled and she was doused in cold water which had her yelping in shock and quickly turning off the water. She stood up and exited the shower before grabbing a towel and walking to her bedroom, wiping off the excess water on her body as she goes. 

She wraps her wet hair up in a towel turban before going to her drawers to get an outfit. Sansa puts them on before walking to her closet to get her sneakers. She grabbed a bag filled with clothes, underwear and toiletries that she had been packing when Harry discovered her plan to flee. 

She freezes in panic when she hears voice's coming from the front entrance of the apartment and the creak of the door being opened. 

"Harry, yo man, where a-"

She grabbed her locket and tossed it in the bag before opening the window to the fire escape. 

She strapped her bag across her back and climbed through the window quickly running for her life down the firescape. 

"Harry? You home or… oh SHIT!"

At hearing the yell, confirming that they found the body, the redhead rushed double time down the firescape as she ran like the devil was on her tail. 

She felt her lungs burn due to the strenuous exercise that her body wasn't use to. It didn't help that Harry had them on the diet of beer and cocaine for the past six months. She finally reached the edge of the firescape and cursed when she didn't see the stairs. She panicked when she heard shouting coming from her bedroom window. They must've found her. Sansa took a deep breath before jumping down from the firescape and rolling to lessen the impact. The redhead jumped to her feet and dashed through the alleyway, climinging over a chain link fence, ignoring the aches and pains that her body is still recovering from. 

Then, she just kept running. She ran till she felt she was about to collapse and her feet were about to fall off. The redhead finally stopped on the sidewalk ignoring the suspicious looks that were being thrown her way as she tried to catch her breath. 

Once she was recovered enough she looked around to see that she was in the Red Light district. Sansa moved over to an alleyway and collapsed against a wall as she tried to get her bearings. 

The redhead dug through her bag and grabbed a cap to cover to her ember colored hair. Harry's friend's probably called the cops and told them that his girlfriend shot him in cold blood. 

She couldn't help but scoff in disgust at how far she had fallen for his lies. 

God, she was so naive to actually believe his shit and look where it got her. 

In this filthy fucking alley, collapsed against the wall, with no home, no friends, no ID to use to get some work she was on her own. No one would care that she would be dead within a week and probably frozen underneath a bridge. 

But the redhead thought with a bitter smirk at least she killed that son of a bitch who sold her like a dog. 

She took a deep breath before stealing herself and standing up from the wall. She looked at the brick wall before straightening her spine. She wouldn't die in some alleyway like a rat but would walk with steal in her spine and her chin tilted proudly. She was a survivor. No one decies her fate but herself. 

It was at this moment that the old Sansa Stark was dead and the new Sansa Stark was reborn into something both glorious and terrifying. 

\------

Two nights later and Sansa was sauntering down a street in The Row. She managed to get a motel room at a less then stellar place but at least it has running water and a bed. The redhead had managed to steal some money from Harry drug stash. She had 4,000 dollars but it wouldn't last her very long without a steady income. 

A hooker in red draped herself in a doorway, sneering at the back of a John who passed her by.

"Hey hun, don't suppose you lookin' for work?" she asked noticing the redhead beauty was about to walk past her.

Sansa shook her head in response, she didn't want to be a prostitute but what option was left for her without an ID. What was she going to do for money?

"Oh hell no!"

Sansa's head snapped around as soon as heard the voice – it was frighteningly familiar, and for a moment she thought it was someone looking for her.

Instead, the redhead saw three thugs dressed in yellow, snarling and waving at a large Rollerz tag on the wall.

"Man, fuck the Rollerz," Another continued. The one in the middle… the familiar one, turned to the thug on his left.

"Lavar, you gonna let those bitches disrespect us?"

"Shit, whatchoo think?" The one named Lavar replied, rattling a spray can and starting to paint the wall.

'_Vice Kings_' She thought. She'd only had one, far too intimate encounter with the VK before.

Around her people were discreetly vacating the area – live in Stillwater long enough and you get a sixth sense about these things.

But she was to busy trying to place the guy in the middle, not wanting to admit where she had seen him before, when three guys dressed in blue swaggered there way to the VK bangers. 

"Tha fuck you think you doin'?" One of the Rollerz accused. The VK turned to look at them darkly.

"Just being civic-minded is all," one replied.

"That so?"

"Yeah, some dumbass cracker went and shit all over this wall, we just cleanin' it up."

And the thin string holding them all back snapped. The Rollerz threw the first punch but then it was a mess of fists and knives. She edged backwards against the wall, the hooker had left a soon as she the other bangers appeared.

One of the Rollerz took a heavy hit from a VK, and valiantly ran away, abandoning his friends and shoving past the redhead.

The roar of a car engine caught the attention of the bangers the same moment pausing in their melee as a red convertible rolled round the corner, three Carnales narrowing their eyes and pulling bandanas up over their faces.

"Hector says Buenas noche." The driver sneered, levelling an SMG at them. Suddenly, the air was filled with gunfire, the VKs and Rollerz taking cover where they could, the two that weren't hit drawing their weapons and returning fire. The Carnales tried to speed away, but the Roller who had run before came racing back, drawing his gun and firing at the car. A bullet found the driver's head, exploding out the front of his skull and spraying the windshield with blood and brain.

The car turned sharply and headed towards Sansa who froze in shock but it swerved at the last second and crashing into a wall. The engine starting to smoke, then a few small flames flickered from beneath the hood. A Carnale coughed and groaned, pulling himself from the wreckage and laying on the ground, trying to pull himself up.

As suddenly as it started the noise stopped. She found herself on the ground, having jumped out of the way when the car came towards her but she was too frozen and to scared to move.

The Roller sauntered up to the car, levelling his gun and firing, only to have the last standing VK shoot him in the head from behind. His body crumpled forwards in front of the redhead. The VK was now approaching her, she felt the blood rushing in her ears, when she saw him lifting his gun to her face. She looked at the barrel, up his arm to his face and couldn't deny it any more. The same chocolate skin, smooth features, clean shaven head, black eyes.

Sansa scowled at the man with hatred in her eyes. 

"You…" Sansa barely breathed. Whether he heard her or not, recognised her or not, didn't matter. She would be dead within one squeeze of his finger

"Wrong time, wrong place bitch." He spat, cocking his gun.

Sansa slammed her eyes shut and heard a shot. But no impact, no pain.

She opened her eyes to see the VK, now face down on the pavement, a crimson pool spreading from a gunshot wound in his back.

"You ok red?"

Sansa looked up to the voice, deep and soothing, steady. The man was middle aged, black, and dressed a little too well for the Row. His shirt was a bright shade of purple, just like the guy standing behind him. She racked her brain – red was Los Carnales, Blue, Rollerz, and Yellow Vice Kings.

Purple were Saints. Some small time bangers from The Row without any real foothold, the only reason the redhead remembered the name was because it was such an ironic one.

Sansa looked at the man who was now reaching down to offer her a hand, to lift her up to her feet, the idea of being a Saint did not seem so ironic.

"Julius, let's move," the guy standing behind him said. He looked weirdly clean cut to be in a gang, but she noticed the smoking gun in his hand, the redhead realised that he must have been the one who saved her.

Sansa reached up and took Julius' hand, only just realising the pain in her leg. Julius and Troy put the redhead in between them letting her use them as a crutch as they hobbled away from the scene.

The car behind us finally caught fire and the engine exploded, blasting a shockwave at our back's, knocking us to the asphalt. Julius and Troy once again helped the redhead up from the asphalt. 

They didn't move far before Julius and Troy gingerly sat the redhead down against a wall. Sansa finally got a good look at her leg, seeing the torn fabric and blood starting to spill. The andrelaine began to wear off and the pain decided to make itself known as the redhead clenched her teeth trying to hold back the scream of pain that desperately wanted to escape from her mouth.

She realized that she had been shot by one of the gangbangers. 

"That doesn't look so bad, you should be fine. It's just a graze." Julius reassured noticing that the redhead had an expression of pain and discomfort as she kept glancing at her leg. He was actually very impressed at her pain tolerance considering most of his gang members would be bawling in pain at being grazed. 

"That's Troy," Julius continued, nodding to the man standing behind him, "You can thank him later."

"Hey." Troy greeted the dazed redhead with a small nod. He thought she was gorgeous looking even with the expression of pain coating her delicate features. 

"The Row ain't safe no more girl. We got gangs fightin' over shit that 'aint theirs, and if you get in the way, they don't care if you representin' or not." 

Sansa blinked as a sort of surreal feeling took over the redhead not believing that this was her life now.

The feel of his hand on her shoulder should've freaked her out considering all the things that she has been through in the past week but if anything it gave the feeling of comfort and concern. His touch was of a concerned father. 

She couldn't remember the last time someone had worried about her, and this guy was a total stranger.

_'He wants something from you'_ a dark voice warned.

So had a lot of people, but they'd never tried to help her before.

"Julius, this is no time to be recruiting." Troy urged. Julius scowled and looked over his shoulder to Troy.

"We need all the help we can get son." He fired back.

"No, we need to get our asses out of here."

"In a minute!" Julius commanded. He again turned his attention back to the redhead. "Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church if you want to be a part of the solution."

He gave the redhead a reassuring pat on the shoulder and stood, striding away. He seemed so… regal. It was no surprise people were answering to him. Sansa looked at Troy to see that he was already gazing at the redhead with a strange sort of mixture of concern and pity. He nodded his head at her before turning on his heel and following Julius.

So there it was, the yes or no. Considering she had absolutely nothing to lose, her answer was obvious.


End file.
